Cleaning devices for cleaning surfaces, such as carpets and floors, are known. Conventional devices, such as rotary scrubbers, are cumbersome to use and difficult to control due to the weight and distribution of the device components. For example, conventional devices generally have a solution tank mounted to the handle of the device, which results in operator fatigue. Further, these devices are generally too high to clean under objects such as most chairs, tables, desks, sinks, and bathroom stalls. Conventional devices also do not permit cleaning in any direction at least due to the configuration of the fluid recovery system.